


Dirty Disney Princess

by Aaron_Snow1230



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Fanfiction, Gay, Hand Jobs, Have a nice day, Mentioned Liam Payne, Mentioned Niall Horan, Mentioned Zayn Malik, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Quote: They kind of share that really (One Direction), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sub Harry Styles, Toys, Vibrators, tpwk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_Snow1230/pseuds/Aaron_Snow1230
Summary: When Louis Tomlinson secretly went to support his husband for wearing a gown for a closed event he wasn't invited to. He did not expect himself to end up stuck under his gown for the rest of the evening. Who would be able to resist their own husband's gorgeous bare legs when they have a vibrator up their arse and a cock ring around their dick. Certainly not Louis Tomlinson.Looks like they both got more than what they bargained for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Meshach Henry
Kudos: 96





	Dirty Disney Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, first smut fic. I wrote this in approximately 3 hours with quite a few breaks in the middle. It's just for fun, the characters of this book only have the same name and physical features. I don't know them and they are their own person so please don't hate on me if you don't like any character. This is just a fun fic.

Hiding under Harry's gown was not even in the list of things Louis expected would happen when he secretly went to support his husband. It was all sort of innocent, emphasis on sort of. 

Let's start from the beginning shall we. 

Harry was invited to Nick Grimshaw and his husband Meshach Henry's daughter Leah's dress up birthday party. The only people attendeding were mostly kids and a few adults who were close to Nick and Meshach. Since Louis and Nick didn't exactly get along like best buddies they had had to lie saying Louis was out partying with the other lads. It was true, the boys were partying just not with Louis. Louis was standing beside his boyfriend in front of a full length mirror in a closed dressing room in a venue of the birthday party. 

You see, since this was a dress up party with a few double digit number of people and no pictures from the party were to be leaked outside, Harry had decided to dress up as a Princess for Leah. The dress was beautiful, an appealing shade of Louis blue from top to bottom. The dress was originally designed by Harris Reed among many others but with just one look both Harry and Louis had unambiguously selected this one out. 

It just looked so damn breathtaking. The gown had see-through lace sleeves and it formed a V-shaped neckline which fit quite perfectly over Harry's upper body. Highlighting his narrow waist even more and then the gown fluffed up almost exaggeratedly huge. Harris had made sure to make a separate crinoline to make the gown fluffed up properly giving his legs enough air to not suffocate between the excess fabric. Overall Harry pulled it off really well.

Harry had been a bit nervous while wearing the gown so Louis had decided to sneak in with him so that he would be able to make his boyfriend feel at ease before he goes out. Maybe Louis also had other plans which he knew Harry would go along with. This was a kids party so the magic show and the games take up about an hour the rest of the time the kids would just play among themselves and they finally cut the cake and end the day by stuffing themselves with dinner. All of this in the 4 hours that they were going to spend here. Louis would go to the VIP venue to which Harry had gotten the key to from where Louis can watch everything and no one would be able to see him because it would be too dark at the top and Harry would be going around talking to people and play in with kids with a vibrator up his arse and a cock ring around his dick. 

"You look so pretty" Louis whispered, "Haz you pull it off so beautifully." 

They looked at the full length mirror in the small four walled room. Harry's 'Prince Hair' curled up around his shoulders majestically and then the gown making him look so pretty that Louis couldn't control his heartbeat as he stared at the two boys in the mirror. Harry belonged to Louis and Louis belong to Harry. The thought made Louis' heart flutter as a pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, "You're perfect." 

Harry's cheeks tinged a slight pink as he tried to suppress a shy smile. "So are you" Harry whispered before kissing Louis on the lips, slow and meaningfully. Louis just hummed against the boys pretty lips. 

"Hazza" Louis whispered, grazing his teeth on Harry's plush lower lip, not breaking the kiss entirely, "What do u say about a bit of fun?" He felt Harrys lips part in surprise as he pulls back just enough to look Louis in the eyes. Louis catches the way Harry's Adams apple bobs up and down as he swallows thickly. 

"Lou" Harry's voice dropped just an octave lower than before, "What did you bring with you?" He asks a small smile playing in his lips confusion evident in his facial expression but it wasn't short of any excitement. This was gonna be fun. 

Louis put his right hand inside his hoddie and pulled out a vibrator. Harry's lips pressed together forming a thin smile as Harry looked up at Louis before he could open his mouth to comment on Louis action, Louis put his left hand in his left pocket and pulled out a cock ring. Harry sure wasn't expecting that his eyes widened at the rubber ring in Louis hand. His tongue darting out to lick his lips, an involuntary action. God Harry was into it, his pulls blown wider than they were a few moments ago. 

"Do you want me to?" Louis asked, smirking. Harry just gives him an everyday look that says 'are-you-serious'. 

Harry pulls Louis face in his hands as he pressed a kiss to Louis mouth again, a hot wet kiss which dragged out tiny moans out of Louis mouth. "You know you're sending a Disney Princess to a kids party with not only a vibrator up his ass but also a ring to stop him from coming. What did I do to find a prince charming like you." Harry breathes out between laughter and kissing. 

"Come on Harold, "Louis laughs," Everyone knows Disney is anything but pure." Harry takes a huge intake of breath as if he doesn't believe what Louis is saying. "Come on Loubear," Harry mocked, "Everyone knows Disney is anything but dirty."

They are bantering standing in each others arms, bodies flush against each other their eyes never leaving the other. "Define dirty", Louis finally says after an intense moment between the two a tiny smirk playing on his lips. They knew the sexual tension in the room was thick enough to be able to choke someone and those words were the last provocation Harry could take and Louis knew that. 

Harry pushed Louis against the walls and kissed him messily. Their tongue swiping against the others as he felt Harry slip past his lips and drag his tongue over the roof of his mouth. God, Louis was gonna lose it, How can just kissing a person drive you nuts. Louis put his right hand in Harry's hair dropping the toys on the floor for now. Tugging the lose strand making sure it's more pleasure than pain, his left hand slides between their bodies as Louis playing with Harry's nipple over the bodice of his gown. Harry moaned loudly before Louis cut off the moan as he captured Harry's mouth with his again as his moans vibrated against Louis lip. After a few minutes of kissing and completely ruining Harry's perfectly styled hair they pressed their foreheads against the other. 

Just catching their breaths. "That", Harry spoke, his voice so low it almost sounded like a growl, "was dirty." Louis nodded, foreheads still pressed against the others, "True, I never saw a Disney movie which had such a dirty scene before." They both chuckled breathlessly. Finally Louis picked up the two things he bought and said, "Let's get this over with and I'll go to the VIP before Nick decides you spent too much time for cosmetic purposes." 

Harry nods suppressing a smile as he puts his hands against the wall for support as Louis carefully pulls up the gown, it has so many layers that Louis is ridiculously helpless just trying to hold the cloth up without crumbling the fabric. Harry laughed before saying, "Go under." 

Louis looked at him in confusion, "Under?" Harry just stares at him as if Louis the one not making sense. 

"Under the skirt?" Louis asks again just to clarify. Harry rolled his eyes this time, "Under my pants, I'm wearing a skirt now, aren't I?" He says sarcastically, his voice containing more humor and eagerness than annoyance. "Trust me there is a lot of space under the skirts because of crinoline you can fit right in." 

"Fit right in?" Louis laughs, "Are you serious, Styles?! Of all the things, 'Fit right in'" Louis mocked as he laughs. "Haha!" Harry deadpanned, "Just get going we already wasted a lot of time here." Louis mentally agrees knowing that they spent more time here than originally planned and Nick would probably come looking for Harry in a few minutes. 

Louis just nods and goes down on his knees lifting the skirts just enough for Louis to crawl under. It's sort of like a dome, a small home for Harry's legs and- Fuck. Harry's bare legs were right in front of Louis. 

"Harry" Louis calls out, "Are you fucking wearing lace panties?" He can hear Harry's smile in his voice as he says, "Wanted to get the complete princess pack." 

God what was Louis gonna do with this boy. Louis couldn't help but feel a growing pressure between his legs as he was surrounded by the smell of nothing but fabric and Harry. He did NOT let his mind drift off to any other thoughts other than his current task. His fingers hooked themselves with the sides of the lace panties and pulled them down. Using all his will power to NOT do anything other than what he was supposed to do. 

Harry was already mostly prepared because they had fucked this morning before breakfast, but just in case he bought lube. He moved around under the skirt to sit on his toes properly ducking his head down right behind Harry's cute bubble butt. Concentrate Louis, concentrate. He put a bit of lube on his fingers as he pushed them inside Harry carefully, not wanting to cause any unnecessary pain. He heard Harry let out a small "Augh!" as if he was bracing himself but the moan had slipped out even after attempts of keeping quiet. 

Louis so wished that they were back home so that Louis could entirely take advantage of Harry in this gown. Louis started scissoring his way up Harry's ass making sure he was ready before pouring a generous amount of lube over the vibrator. 

Louis pushed the vibrator right inside Harry's hole without a warning as Harry's moaned really loudly clearly not able to hold it in anymore. After making sure the vibrator is secured. Louis placed a careful hand against Harry's thigh, "Darling?" Louis whispered, "Are you sure, you're okay with this?" 

There were no words, Harry may or may not have nodded but Louis will never know. "Baby? Are you fine with this?" He asks again with the same amount of concern in his voice. Harry must have realized Louis needs a vocal response since Louis is under Harry's skirt and certainly can't see him. "Yeah I'm fine." He says between breaths. 

"You sure you can keep it down?" Louis huffs out as a joke. Harry just hums and Louis knows Harry well enough to know that's a yes. "Okay darling", was all Louis saying before he moves his lube covered hands over Harry's dick making sure it's slick enough before slipping the cock ring down all the way to the base, the small room is now filled with heavy breathing and Louis can easily pictures Harry pressing his pressing his lips together and scrunching his face just to keep his moans in. Louis wipes his hands over his jeans. "Louis," Harry whispered breathlessly, even with the voice being slightly muffled under the skirt Louis could understand what the boy spoke. "What's wrong love?" Louis asked extremely concerned, "You sure you're okay with it?" 

"Yeah I want to do this but... "He breathed out. 

"But what darling?" 

"but do you think the ring kinda makes me look engaged?"Harry says softly. 

Louis started at the pale porcelain legs in front of him for what feels like eternity. 

Why did I marry this fool. 

"Harold, " Louis breathed out," This joke was too bad even for you." Harry just laughs before saying, "That's what you say, don't lie to yourself I know you're smiling to yourself under my skirt." 

At that, Louis broke into a smile as he said, "I am NOT!" but the voice sounded so childish and at the brink of laughter and whininess that both of them burst into laughter as Harry straightened from the wall and Louis was ready to get out from under the skirts when there is a knock on the door. 

Shit! 

They both are frozen in place, he thinks he hears Harry slap his hand against his mouth but Louis heartbeat is too loud in his ears. The last thing he wants to do is ruin a little girls birthday party because of his selfish sexual thoughts and the conflict between him and his husbands best friend. 

"Harry are you done, everyone's waiting for you outside." Jeff voice floats inside the room. Obviously everyone knew Harry was gonna dress up as a Princess and obviously Nick wasn't gonna start the birthday party without his best friend knowing that he was just changing his clothes in the changing room. 

"Yeah! I'm done I'll be out in a minute." Harry calls out his voice just sounds a little thicker than usual but it doesn't waver so no one should find it suspicious. Louis places his hand against Harry upper thigh as if to say 'Good Job' but then feels Harry's entire body shiver under the touch. 

Louis couldn't control the smile that spreads across his face at that reaction. Before Louis could finally sneak out of the gown, to sneakily let Harry leave first so he can go up to the vip area later on, there a swift knock and the door is swing open. "Princess Harriet!" Nick's excited voice fills the entire room as he walks forward. 

"You look so good!" he says before hugging hugging Harry. "You're ready but what's wrong with you're hair?" 

He hears Harry wince as he replies back with a, "I still have to style it properly, I was gonna join you out as soon as I did my hair." Nick just laughs and says, "Sit your ass down, I'm gonna style your Princess hair today or I could call Leah she would love to do you're hair, if you're okay with it obviously." 

Louis watches as Harry fiddles with his legs as Nick pushes a chair in front of the mirror. Oh my god! Being stuck under Harry's skirt actually having a view of Harry's bare legs from this angle is crazy arousing. Louis mindlessly places a hand on his crotch as he begins too rub trying to ease a bit of tension that built up. Fuck Harry. 

"Sit down now" He hears Nicks voice say. Louis moves as swiftly as he can. Right in front of Harry's shins so that Harry can sit down properly. After a few tries of Harry trying to sit down on the chair he says helplessly, "I cant" he whines, Louis can almost imagine the boy pouting, "The crinoline won't allow it." 

Nick laughed the moment Harry said that, "Did you have to wear that, you could have simply worn a simple fluffy gown." 

"I could have but it wouldn't have had the same poofy effect." Harry whines like a five year old. 'Someone save my heart it's gonna combust', Louis thought. He could imagine Nick shaking his head as he says, "Fine, just bend down so I can style your hair properly you big giraffe!" 

Louis might say that he doesn't like having Nick around but he would never stop Harry from talking to his friends especially Nick because Nick had been there for Harry especially when Louis couldn't most of the time involved media and cameras. He knows that Nick genuinely cares about Harry so he would never do anything to sabotage their friendship, ever. 

He watches as Harry needs to sit down on his toes but not entirely. This was such a bad idea. Louis instantly puts his arms under Harrys thighs just under his but to steady him and provide a sturdy position so that his feet won't hurt, but as soon as he does that Harrys crotch is right in front of Louis' face, practically shoved in his face to be more specific. Louis holds his breath trying his best to not breath too loudly, his eyes are an inch away from Harry's bulge as he tries to control his breathing. 

He would never have complained about this position only if Nick wasn't there in the room. "Agh" Harry let's out despite himself. "What's wrong?" Nick asks instantly concerned. Harry just shakes his head and replies back, "Nothing just twisted my ankle a bit, it's fine." 

Nick answered with a small, "Okay" before saying, "You look amazing in this gown, you know that right." Louis couldn't see Harry but he was pretty positive that Harry nodded, Nick replied back with a pleased, "Just wanted to let you know." After a few short minutes of Nick styling Harry's hair and engaging in small meaningless conversations where both of them laughed, Louis felt at ease. Even if his toes were starting to hurt a bit because of staying in this position whilst helping Harry sit comfortably, Louis couldn't help but let out a breath. A breath right at Harry's crotch. 

Harry, who was in the middle of a sentence, froze. His voice faltered just for a second before he continued. "... Yeah she did end up cheating in cards afterall. I mean she defeated me and that's not possible so obviously Gems was cheating." 

Nick laughed, "Harold, just just because you didn't win doesn't mean the others cheating." 

"But she won so many times, no one is that good, NO ONE , unless they are cheating obviously." Harry emphasized so much on the 'no one' that Louis wanted to laugh out loud but he just brushed his nose against Harry's panties. This time he didn't hear a faulter or even a small moan just a movement. A movement that lead to Louis mouth completely pressed against the lace cloth. He slowly rubbed against it, feeling him, smelling him. God Nicks was still in the room and Louis still had to get out and go to vip after this. He couldn't be stuck here for four entire fuckin' hours. 

"All done" Nick announced, pride so evident in his voice and he pulled Harry to his feet. It must have been back to its majestic glory as Harry said, "It's perfect, thank you." 

"Come on now, since we've taken care of everything." Nick continued, "Everyone was waiting for you, well more like waiting for me to stop waiting for you. Most of the kids are here and Leah has been dying all over feet just because she can't wait to see you in a gown."

The fondness and laughter evident in his voice. Harry couldn't exactly say no to that now and Louis knew it. Shit. He couldn't get out now. He was stuck here. 

There is no way in hell he could get out of the gown sneakily without flashing his husbands arse to a couple people and Louis certainly wasn't going to do that. He certainly wouldn't want to get caught by Nick and start a new dispute between them, this was shit. 

He shuffled carefully under the gown holding on the Harry legs just above his knees as a guideline to know where to go. He heard the sound of doors opening and they must have entered the hall because there was a lot of talking around. Shit this was more than what he had planned, he was under Harry's skirt while Harry walked around talking to people as if he currently didn't have panties, a vibrator, a cock ring and his husband currently hiding under his skirt. 

"Hazzie" A voice called out. He instantly recognized Leah's voice. Louis instantly scrambled away from it. Thank the gods for the crinoline or else everyone would have been able to see Louis shape sitting under the skirts. The crinoline only and only highlighted the fluffed up nature of the gown and not anything under it. Louis could go kiss Harris Reed on the cheek right now for all he cared, because this idea was brilliant and currently saving Louis arse for being beaten up by Nick. 

Harry had kneeled down while talking to the little girl and Louis just waited, Waiting as he was stuck between the crusty fabric and Harry's butt. The smell was doing nothing to bring Louis down from his high as the heel of his hand involuntarily rubbed against the material of his jeans between his legs. He felt Harry get to his feet after talking to the little girl. God it was getting hot here. Louis couldn't help it but press his nose against the crack of Harrys butt and pushing the vibrato inside just a little more. He felt Harry buck his hips but gods be dammed Louis wanted to see the boys reaction. Wanted to see how badly Harry was controlling himself. 

He nuzzeled a but more, enjoying the feeling of burrowing his face in Harry's arse knowing that they were surrounded by people. He felt Harry move, Louis hands rested back on Harry's thighs as if they were guiding sticks. Still not moving his nose from the boys arse as he pressed the lips to Harry's balls that were covered with the same fabric that stopped Louis from directly touching Harry's hole. 

"You alright mate", Meshach asked from Louis left and as soon as he heard the voice Louis stopped, maybe he went too far, shit was it too obvious that Harry wasn't just normally standing there, "I know Leah wanted to see you in a gown but everyone else dressed as pirates, vampires and glitter. You alright with it, yeah?" 

"Yeah obviously, "Harry replied casually," I obviously wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. I do feel extra special wearing a pretty gown and a tiara on my head." Harry giggled in a way probably even showing off his dimple and Louis was done for. There is no way in hell, heaven or purgatory that anyone could hate this man. Louis pressed his hands against the front of the panties massaging Harry's bulge slowly at first making sure Harry was fine with it. Meshach and Harry indulged in a conversation about ballet as Louis was left staring at Harry's arse again, maybe being stuck under Harry's skirt wasn't so much fun especially when he knew Harry was going to talk to people and Louis wouldn't be able to see Harry's face to know when to stop and when to start. He really didn't want to make a fool out of Harry by not stopping at the right time. All Louis stuck to for now was silently placed touched against Harry's thighs, behind his knees, slowly grazing his fingers against the panties by never under it, brushing his lips against his inner thighs, building up the tension but never going further. 

Louis sat down still on his knees as Nick and some other women joined the conversation. They all were laughing talking about an incident at a party they went to and Louis genuinely felt left out because he couldn't speak, couldn't move, he was being tortured by being so close to Harry but not be in able to do anything because it could be too much. 

"Alright everyone, it's time for some magic!" Leah shouted in her tiny voice, emphasizing on the magic making it sound so dramatic that everyone laughed. So did Harry as his voice vibrated slightly. His legs rubbing against each other. Harry wore light blue glittery boots which looked so pretty he had the same pair in gold, silver and pink as well. Louis simply unzipped one of Harry's shoes and pulled it off. Harry pushed his bare leg in Louis palm telling him he was okay with whatever he did. So Louis did. 

Louis rubbed Harry's feet, pushing his fingers under Harry's sole. His feet had always been sensitive and Louis knew exactly where to press and what to do. Slipping his fingers between his toes, dragging his nails against Harry's ankles just to let scratch against the sensitive skin. 

From Louis left one smart-ass kid whined, "But we know how it's done!" Most of the people laughed as Harry replied back with the same whine, "We if we know how it's done, it's still magic." Louis giggled from under the skirt right against Harry's inner thigh. A shiver ran across giving rise to goosebumps all over Harry's body. 

"Harry", Nick said, "Are you sure you can't sit? Your feet might start to hurt." Louis stopped to hear Harry's reply. 

"It's alright mate, The gown is starting to grow on me, especially the fluff I think I prefer standing to sitting right now." Harry replied back. Nick replied back but his voice was so far away to be anything more than a muffled sound. 

Buzz. 

Louis phone buzzed inside his jeans pocket as he pulls did out. Looking at the text from Harry. 

_**H:** The lights are out, it's dark now._

Louis stared at the screen, a small smile creeping as he realized what Harry wanted. 

_**H:** What are you waiting for?_

_**H:** Wreck me, dadddyyyy!!! :)_

Oh Harry was gonna get some now and he couldn't stop it. 

_**L:** Hope you can keep your moans in, there are kids. Don't make them see the dirty side of Disney Princesses. _

**H:** _AHHHHHH!!!!! UH LOUUUEHHHH!!...._

Even if it was just a text, Louis felt a sudden jolt of excitement rush right between his thighs as he heard the words more than read them. 

The magic show started, because a new voice filled the room. A voice that instantly turned into background noise the moment it started, his main focus was Harry. 

_**L:** One hour for the magic show to end?_

_**H:** Yes, How are you planning to use these 60 minutes that he have for now?_

_**L:** You'll have to find out now darling_

_**L:** Let's start off by seeing how many times you can cum_

Before another text could make its way to Louis phone Louis switched on the vibrator at the lowest setting and watched as Harry's legs jolted at the sudden change. It was arousing to watch as Harry tried to press is thighs together. Oh Louis was so gonna have fun with Harry right now. 

Louis put his hands right between his legs placing them on his inner thighs as he spread them slightly so they had more than a little space between them. His legs were starting to slightly shake and Louis couldn't help but increase the speed of the vibrations. 

Another twitch of his feet as goosebumps refused to settle down and shivers ran down Harry's spine. 

_**H:** I can't_

Louis paused after seeing the message, set the vibrator at the lowest setting again but before he could type out a response another message lit up on Louis screen. 

_H: I can't cum_

Then it hit Louis. Harry had the ring on and there is no way Harry would be able to cum with a ring on. Louis didn't reply to the message as he increased the vibrator to medium speed. Hooking his fingers at you sides of the icy blue panties, Louis pulled them down all the way to Harry's ankles. 

He crawled from behind Harry in front of his legs to come face to face with his dick. It was already slightly red and extremely hard, Louis smiled as he placed each of his hands on Harry's arse and let out a hot breath of air right at him. Harry bucked his hips, shoving his dick right against Louis parted lips. Louis did the first thing that came to his mind. 

The licked the tip like a little lollipop and a seconds later shoved Harry's entire dick in his mouth in one go. After four years of being in a relationship with this man, Louis obviously learned how to take him completely without chocking. The head of his dick hit the back of Louis throat and Louis heard a whimper leave Harry's throat. A whimper that was lost with the laughter of the crowd and kids. 

_**L:** Can you be a little louder of me baby? ;)_

Obviously Louis was just kidding. It was pure luck that the moment Harry let out a sound the audience clapped at the magician. A few seconds later Louis got a text. 

_**H:** Fuck Louis! fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Please let me come! Lick me up and eat me out baby! Make me feel gooddd! Ruin me till I can't stand!_

Louis just stared at the text, Harry was doing this on purpose because he knew what exactly this text did to him. 

_**H:** I'm pretty sure that text was loud... I'd be pretty disappointed in you if you didn't read it in my voice... ;p_

_**L:** Is there anyone near you?_

I mean obviously they were in a room filled with a few people but he seemed to get what Louis meant. 

_**H:** They are all in front of me. I stood at the back of the seats because I didn't want to be an inconvenience to anyone._

_**L:** So good. Always the good boy baby <3 _

_**L:** Now try not to cry out loud. _

Louis watched as the screen went blank as he slipped it back into his pocket. Harry legs were already having a hard time not shaking even as Louis supported him. His dick was starting to leak a bit of precum but Louis didn't let the pearly bead stay there for long as he wiped it out using his thumb and sacked it right in his mouth. He captured Harry's balls with his lips as he started kissing and liking them as his fingers pushed the vibrator inside his slowly making sure to find the right spot. 

The moment Harry's entire body shuddered against him trying to trap Louis face between his thighs, Louis knew he hit the spot. Shoving his fingers repeatedly in and out making sure the vibrator hits the right spot. Harry kept trying to rub his cock against Louis trying to find some sort of relief. Louis pulled away to look at the bottom half of the wreck he made. 

It was a stimulating sight and Louis was done with palming himself at random occasions. He pulled out his dick from his jeans and started pumping himself. 'Oh god' he whimpered his voice low as he pressed his mouth to Harry's knee, 'Fuck'. He used his other hand to pump Harry at the same time but not before increasing the vibrator to maximum speed. 

Harry's feet were shaking uncontrollably as he clearly tried to make them stop by pressing them together. Wanting to come but couldn't. Louis could imagine Harry biting his lips and hand over his mouth trying his best to keep the voices in. 

_H: LOUUUUEEEEHHHHHHHH_

Louis check done new message from Harry. He could hear the loud moan Harry let's our everytime he comes but this time he knows Harry didn't cum, because he was looking at the bright painfully red hard on Harry had. The sight was all it took to push Louis over the edge as he shoved his mouth around Harry again trying to keep himself down as he came over Harrys bare shins. Claps sounded around them as if the show was coming to an end and he knew in the loud sounds that were slightly echoing in the venue along with the music his and Harry's moans were not heard. Harry had let a moan slip, not very loud but enough to reach Louis ears. Louis sat there catching his breath after he removed Harry's dick from his mouth. 

_H: you came on me_

_L: you moaned out loud_

He knew both of them could hear how breathless they were in their texts, maybe Harry was more on the pained breathless side as his cock was still pulsing trying to gain the attention it deserves. 

_H: try being in my position n holding in at least one of the moans in._

_H: I wanna come, it's almost an hour and I didn't even come once :'(_

Louis smiled ya the last text. He could imagine Harry pouting while sending that text and Louis just wanted to come out from under to kiss those sinful lips. 

_L: let's see we still have 4 minutes before it's exactly 1 hour_

_L: be a good boy and I'll let you come. Don't whine_

_H: you got it daddy :D_

Louis looked at the still slightly shaking Harry legs as he switched off the vibrator completely. Made sure Harry had no stimulation of any sort. 

_H:?????_

_L: patience baby. You will get to come if you're quite._

Louis swiped his cock against Harry calves just above where he had just cum. He felt Harry tremble as he tried to hold it in for at least 3 more minutes. 10 seconds more of no touching before Louis linked the drying come right off Harry's leg. He felt Harry Jeri at the action clearly not expecting to be touched by the tongue. Louis licked the come off completely slowly sucking at his husbands waxed legs before once again leaving him without any contact. 

_H: Louissss pleaseeeeeeee!!!! :(_

Louis laughed silently looking at the time. 1 minutes more. That's all he needed. He crawled behind Harry's legs using his hands he spread Harry's cheeks apart before plunging tongue first right for Harry's arse. Just as his tounge entered he could Harry convulse against Louis hand and face as Louis didn't stop and kept moving against the soft walls inside Harry. Trying to reach as deep as he could, hitting right at Harry's prostate again and again as hard and fast he could. Harry's feet shook uncontrollably against the stimulation but he didn't let out a sound. Louis didn't know how much of a wreck Harry looked like right now but Louis didn't stop. Didn't stop until he heard cheers and laughter and claps from the audience all at once finally ending the show. That's when Louis moving away from Harry just to move back front again. Finally pulling out the ring and placing his mouth over Harrys head. It only took half a pump against Harry's length before he forcefully climaxed right down Louis throat. 

As Louis sucked Harry's off, easing the pain and pleasure off waiting for Harry to collect himself. He placed his hands carefully. Making sure he could stand properly all by himself. 

_H: fuck_

Louis couldn't help the laugh that almost slipped out of him. 

_L: that's all you hv to say?? I'm really disappointed Harold :(_

_H: If I start talking about how I felt don't blame me if my thumbs would get exhausted because even after the party ends I'd still be typing._

_L: come on, you can do better than that._

Louis waited for a response. He didn't get one though. Then he realized Harry was talking to someone else. 

"You don't look quite alright darling, how are you feeling." Louis easily recognized the voice as Nicks mother. She was honestly a very sweet lady, Louis had not talked to her very often but when they did talk she had been extremely polite and impossibly kind. 

Harry replied back with a, "Yeah I'm feeling good, but just a bit worried I guess. I just got a text from Louis telling me he couldn't party anymore because he was feeling sick." 

"Takes more than just a common cold to stop that lad from partying, hope he's alright." Jeff adds from somewhere as if he just joined in the group. 

Apparently this group was now a magnet as people kept joining. Meshach walked up next and asked, "Who has a common cold?" 

"Louis" Nick mother replies in a matter of fact tone. 

"Louis" Nick said, "Oh good lad! Harry you sure you don't want to check on him. It's alright if you leave early. Pretty sure you can drop my anything you're free, Leah would be fine with it. I mean, she would be a bit upset on finding out her favorite godfather left early but I'm pretty sure she'll understand."

Harry simply adds, "Oh I couldn't-" 

But the deeds already done, the idea already planted. "It's alright darling" Nicks mother starts insisting," Go take care of Louis, poor boy is probably alone at home right now and you clearly look troubled staying here. Go home you can come over whenever you want for now you can go, we really don't mind."

Harry probably has a worried expression on his face as he says, "I'm really sorry. It is a beautiful party, flawlessly decorated. I hate to leave you like this but I'll come around and make it up to Leah, I promise. Hope you have a nice day. Please wish her again from me I already gave her her birthday present but I wish I could stay."

With a few more goodbyes and kind words exchanged Nick finally added, "I'll show Harry back to the dressing room." 

Before Harry could even try to deny the offer Nick whispered right near Harry's ear, "Harold, pretty please play along for now, both of us know your husband is hiding under those skirts right now." 

Louis obviously couldn't hear the last part, as he shuffled under the skirts back to the dressing room. Finally Louis slid out of the the gown once the door was locked. 

"Nick found out" was the first thing Harry whispered with a straight face. Louis just stood there stopped midway through the process of taking his first intake of fresh air in what felt like eternity. 

"What?!" Louis spoke, tad bit louder than he expected, "How?" 

"I can hear you guys you know, "Nicks voice floated from outside the door. As it flung open and Nick walked in, all intimidating and shit, "Tomlinson did you seriously just plan all this on the day of my daughter's party, I swear to god I haven't been more entertained in my life ever." 

Louis was about to stumble across an excuse and ramble out an explanation for it all but stopped. "Wait, what?" Louis and Harry asked, hopelessly lost, "entertained?" 

That was seriously something neither of them were expecting to hear. Nick laughed before saying, "Obviously, at first I though Harry was sick and about to have fits when I saw him shake in the start. I'm pretty sure I figured out Louis was somewhere near when I saw Harry losing his shit trying to keep from what looked like moaning while he typed away on his phone, it looked more than just simple sexting. I know my best friend enough to know he wouldn't not spend almost every second with kids especially at a kids birthday party even if he was wearing a gown. At the end Meshach pointed out the way Harry kept tugging at the gown edges but couldn't reach under because of the stupid crinoline. I probably would have looked at the entire show but Meshach was kind enough to distract me and give you guys some privacy. But-" he took a breath, a huge smile playing on his lips as he pulled out his phone and tilted it towards them, "I did manage to take just one picture before I completely gave you you're privacy." 

The picture was probably when Harry came. He had his left hand pressed against his mouth, his face was all scrunched up even if Louis couldn't see his mouth he was pretty certain he was biting his lips too hard. His right hand was pressed right at the end of his bodice and start of the skirts the most he could go without looking too suspicious but to be honest if anyone looked around they would have known that Harry was not doing something innocent back there. 

As Harry's eyes adjusted at the picture his eyes bulged out and his mouth dropped open. His cheeks flushed a bright red as he kept gaping at the picture. Louis laughed, "You have to send that picture to me, that is too precious to let go off. Harry dressed as a Disney Princess moaning his arse off, finally a proper dirty Disney scene." They both laughed as Harry just pouted trying to contain his smile. They all knew the picture would remain only between the two of them. 

"But delete it from your phone", Louis added on a serious note. He didn't want a cumming face of his husband on anyone else's phone. Nick just snatched his phone away from Louis range and laughed, "Hey I'm to photographer without whom you wouldn't have gotten the picture so I do get to have the picture you know, also he's my best friend I get to have embarrassing pictures. You can go back home before you're sexual tension escalates into something more than this. Just please don't fuck each other in my daughters birthday party, because that might be something I can't handle." 

With a simple wave of his hand and a wink in both their direction he walked off closing the door behind him. Finally that they were alone Louis pushed Harry against the walls and kissed him, forget tenderness, he needed Harry _right_ now. Smiling and laughing against each others lips Harry spoke, "Do you want to fuck me in this gown after going home?" 

Louis groaned, breathing heavily as he said, "God I'd love to but I want skin, just us, naked. No clothes. I don't think I can handle keeping those layers up especially will fucking you. They would drive me nuts." 

"Then let's hurry home, Fuck me raw all you want, I was a good boy so give it to me daddy." Harry moaned out. 

It was going to be a long day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
